


Frustration

by laikachi



Series: HQ!! Drabbles [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, Teasing, That's honestly it though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 19:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11259870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laikachi/pseuds/laikachi
Summary: "All the seats in this huge lecture hall, and you have to sit right next to me."





	Frustration

**Author's Note:**

> I am actually re-posting these as separate works. For organizations sake!

  Iwaizumi sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose. It had been a long week. They were coming up on exams, and he had been given 3 extra shifts at work, leaving no time for much needed rest after studying. So _why_ had the worst person possible in their tiny class decided to sit next to him? There was plenty of room in the enormous lecture hall for all of the students to spread out into. And yet, here he was peeking nonchalantly over at Iwaizumi's notes.

  "Oikawa..."

  "Yes, Iwa-chan?" The response came before Iwaizumi had time to finish his sentence, which made him only more aggravated.

  ".. what do you think you're doing?" Iwaizumi was pretty sure a vein was going to pop out of his neck at this point. He looked over at Oikawa, trying to be angry at him and his gorgeous, fluffy hair and his beautiful brown eyes.... Dammit. He was falling for Oikawa's physical charms. Again.

  "I'm just trying to make sure you have your notes in order!" Iwaizumi just shook his head at the blatant lie, and looked back towards the blackboard. He didn't have the patience for Oikawa today. He was too tired. Besides, he needed to pay attention to what the teacher was saying!

  "Mind doing it from further away, you're in my space." Iwaizumi grumbled, trying not to look at Tooru's inevitable pout.

  "Iwa-chan, you don't like me being in your space?" Oikawa leaned in closer and stage-whispered "You didn't seem to mind it last week~"  
  Iwaizumi flushed pink immediately, putting a binder between their faces.

  "Shut up! Idiot! What if someone hears you?"

  "So what if they do?" Iwaizumi could hear the smirk on Oikawas face before he could see it. "It's not like you care if people know you're gay, right?" It was true. He didn't care if people knew about his orientation. He did however care if people knew about his sex life with Oikawa Tooru.

  "I don't have the patience. Not today. Go away, Tooru." Iwaizumi said, exasperated. He hunched over his desk, not acknowledging Oikawa anymore.

  There was a moment of silence, as Oikawa realized that Iwaizumi was being serious, and was only going to get more annoyed if he continued to mess with him.

  "Hajime... I'm sorry I shouldn't have pushed your buttons." He said (quite sincerely, actually). Iwaizumi didn't look up from his work and continued to ignore his boyfriend.

  "Hey.. I said I'm sorry."

  "Yeah. And I said go away." Iwaizumi raised his voice just a little bit, intending to drive his point home. This only earned him a sharp look from the professor and silence from Oikawa.

  The sound of a chair scooting back made Iwaizumi look up to see Oikawa sulkily gathering his stuff and moving down the row a few seats.

  _Good. Now maybe I can get some work done._ He thought, getting back to his notes.

Later that evening, after work and school were all done, Iwaizumi threw himself down onto his bed. He closed his eyes momentarily, only to have his moment of rest interrupted by the buzzing of his phone. Rolling over, he slowly rummaged through his bag and finally procured his phone in time to answer it.

  "Hello?"

  "... Hey. Iwa-chan... I wanted to say I was sorry for bothering you so much today. You know sometimes I can't control myself? And you know I have a hard time telling when you're serious or not. Please don't stay mad at me! I'm really sorr--" Oikawas words started to melt together as he rambled on faster and faster.

  "BABE. It's fine." Iwaizumi interrupted. "I know you have a hard time reading me sometimes. It's ok. You're already forgiven."

  "Even for almost outing you to the class?"

  "Even for that. You know I love you." It felt weird to be saying it out loud. Iwaizumi had known Oikawa since high school, but they hadn't started dating until their second year in college. If you'd told him in first year he would be telling Oikawa "I Love You", he'd probably have laughed.

  "I love you too!"

  Iwaizumi smiled to himself. More than anything, hearing those words was gratifying.

  "So. Wanna have make up sex?"

Iwaizumi hung up without a word.


End file.
